


Who hurt GG?

by Trinity03



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Drabble, The spine is a dad, possibly out of character (I’m sorry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity03/pseuds/Trinity03
Summary: In which the spine is a dad.





	Who hurt GG?

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this for possibly being out of character IM SORRY

“WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!”  
The Spine barely had time to look up from his book before GG slammed into him at full force.  
“Agh, GG, what the heck are you doing?”  
“Spiiiiineeeeeee everyone’s so meeannnn!” She wailed. “Nobody wanted to listen to meeeeee”  
The Spine’s green photoreceptors blinked slowly.  
“...what?”  
“I was singing in the park like you and Rabbit and Jon and nobody wanted to stop to listen to me” the small silver giraffe grumbled. “Some people said some really nasty things so I left.”  
The Spine sighed and rested his head on his hand.  
“Sometimes, GG, people say nasty things because they think it won’t hurt us, you’ve just got to ignore them.”  
“But Spiiiiiiiineeee! They’re really nasty and they shouldn’t get away with heckling a poor innocent baby giraffe...”  
And with that, the giraffe walked out, puffing steam behind her.  
GG’s words didn’t bother The Spine, she simply wasn’t built to sing, as she was originally a prototype for the giant giraffe, Delilah. He decided to carry on with his reading. 

** the next week **

“HEY THE SPIIINEEEE”  
“SPIIIIIINEEEEEEEE”  
“...spine?”  
GG’s head snaked around the door.  
“Heyy stop ignoring meeeee!”  
“Argh GG what do you want?” The Spine said, with just a little more than a twinge of annoyance.  
“I was wondering if you... would like to go busking with me today!”  
“Uhh, what?”  
“To keep the nasty people away! Rabbit and Hatchy said no.”  
The Spine contemplated this for a second.  
“Aw heck, why not?” He said, grabbing his guitar. 

So they found themselves in balboa park, GG warbling some tune or another, and The spine absent-mindedly picking at his guitar strings.  
“Hehehe hey guys look! This little punk giraffe thinks it’s entertaining!”  
The Spine looked up. There was a group of teenagers mocking the baby giraffe. The supposed leader of the rabble was a 5 foot 6 gangly, acne covered boy. The Spine stood up, and did something he never expected. Green photoreceptors glinting in the sunlight, he towered over the boy. At 7 foot tall, he was quite intimidating.  
“Uhh... hey, mister” the boy said, suddenly nervous, folding his arms and taking a step back.  
“Hey kid. So would you like to tell me why you’re bothering my friend here?”  
“I- I’m s-s-... I’m sorry, mister, my friends dared me to...”  
Various cries of “hey!” And “no we didn’t” ensued, as the crowd left.  
“So maybe they didn’t...”  
“Exactly. Scram, kid.”  
“Awwwwwww! The Spineee! Thanks!” GG squealed.  
“Huh?”  
“The way you chased off those bullies was so coooool!”  
Oh. It hit him.  
“Oh, uhh, yeah!” He paused. “GG, I’d like to come busking with you again sometime.”  
“Yaaaay!”


End file.
